Gear
In Multiplayer, each hero has unique gear that they can equip in customization. Their armor and weapons are composed of three different pieces each, six in total. The armor is made up of the Helm, Arms, and Chest. The weapon's pieces are dependent on the hero, as not all weapons have a blade, hilt, etc. Gear Stats Each gear piece (equipment slot) has specific stats associated with it. The numerical values of these stats can differ from one drop to the next. Descriptions of gear stats can be seen in game: Heroes → Stats Overview → Stats Legend. Debuff Resistance Decreases the duration and effects of Debuffs on your Hero. Includes Debuffs from Bleed, Stuns, and Feat Effects. Increases bleed resistance and reduces the effects of debuffs on the player (Debuffs are those targeted feats that an enemy casts on you to reduce your stamina regen, defense or other stats). Defense Penetration Decreases the opponent's Defense when hit by your Hero's Normal Attack. The opponent's Defense can never be reduced below 0. Reduces the amount of damage mitigation your opponent is granted from his defense stat on any strike from you. For example, if an opponent has 20% Defense, it would take 20% less damage from any hits. But with a 15% Defense Penetration stat, it would be reduced to 5% less damage from your hits. Execution Health Regen Increases the health gained by your Hero with a successful execution. Increases the amount of health regained per execution. At default gear stat, it restores 1 bar of health per execute. Attack Increases damage dealt by Normal Attacks, which exclude Bleed and Feat damage. Not used in Revenge Mode. All weapon parts modify Attack. Damage dealt on hit is increased. This stat is now split among your three "weapon" gear pieces adding up to your total defense stat value when in game. Side note: This stacks with revenge attack while in revenge mode and attack does not increase the amount of bleed damage dealt after a stack is applied. Revenge Mode Duration Increases the duration of Revenge Mode. Increases the amount of time a player can stay in revenge mode once activated. On the minimum amount of the stat revenge lasts 6 secs. On the default amount of the stat revenge lasts 8 seconds. With the maximum amount of revenge duration stat revenge mode lasts 12 seconds. Revive speed Increases the speed at which your Hero revives teammates. The time it takes to revive a teammate gets reduced if this is increased. Block Damage Increases the damage dealt by Normal Attacks when blocked by an opponent. The Attack stat doesn't affect Block Damage. This increases the amount of damage dealt to an opponent with either a heavy or a zone attack provided the opponent has successfully blocked it. Defense Decreases damage taken from Normal Attacks, which exclude Bleed and Feat damage. Not used in Revenge Mode. All armor parts modify defense. This increases the total health pool of a player, thus increasing the amount of damage a player is able to take before dying. This stacks together with revenge defense. This stat is now split among your three "armor" gear pieces adding up to your total defense stat value when in game. Revenge Mode Attack Increases the damage dealt by Normal Attacks when in Revenge Mode. This determines how much of a damage boost a player gets to their attacks (on hit only, not bleed) while in revenge mode. It stacks with attack. Revenge Mode Defense Decreases the damage received from Normal Attacks while in Revenge Mode. The amount of bonus health a player gets when they activate revenge mode. Stacks with defense. Exhaustion Recovery Increases the rate at which the player regenerates Stamina when Exhausted. The amount of time it takes for a player to go from exhausted to full stamina gets reduced as this is increased. Stamina Regen Increases the speed at which Stamina regenerates. Does not affect the delay before Stamina starts regenerating. Is not active when Exhausted. The rate at which stamina is regenerating back to full (when not attacking or dodging/rolling). Stamina Cost Reduction Decreases the Stamina Cost of your Hero's moves which require Stamina. Does not affect Stamina Damage received from opponents. This reduces the amount of stamina drained when a player attacks. Revenge Gained Increases the amount of Revenge gained when your Hero is hit. As this value increases the player gains more revenge upon being hit, either by taking bleed damage, blocking, parrying, deflecting, being guard broken (when outnumbered), or being struck by an enemy's attack. Trivia * Debuff resistance used to do more pre-patch, it reduced your window to actually counter guard block. When guard broken, you have a 200ms window to counter, it reduced it to around 3/4 of that. * Removed stat: Block Damage Resistance - Reduces the amount of damage taken when a player blocks an incoming heavy attack or zone attack. * Removed stat: Revenge Gain By Injury - This increases the amount of revenge gained towards full revenge meter when a player takes damage (including both on hit and bleed damage). * Removed stat: Revenge Gain By Defense - This increases the amount of revenge a player gains for blocking, parrying, dodging or deflecting an incoming attack. * Removed stat: Sprint Speed - How fast a player can run when sprinting. * Removed stat: Throw distance - This increases the distance a player can knock and push people around with either hero special moves (Shugoki's slam after guard-break, Valkyrie shield charge, etc.) or after guard-break. * Removed stat: Feat Cooldown Reduction - Decreases the amount of time it takes for an active feat to recharge (become active again). A note on the numbers: 48-50% reduced cooldown time at a full bar of the stat as opposed to almost no feat CDR. Example: Peacekeeper's crossbow takes 37 seconds to recharge with absolutely minimum feat cooldown reduction (almost 0, less than default) and 20 seconds to recharge with maxed out feat cooldown reduction (full bar). For the same ability takes 30 seconds to recharge with default feat cooldown reduction (where the bar is about a third of the full bar of the stat). To summarize: Going from default feat cooldown reduction to maxed results in abilities taking 30% less time to recharge and going from minimum feat CDR to max results in abilities taking about 48% less time to recharge. Gear Levels Gear level is a number displayed in the bottom left corner of the icon. It affects the numerical values of the stats: both bonuses and penalties increase as the level increases. Upgrade Gear level can be increased at the cost of Salvage and Steel. The cost increases based on level: * --------------------Common Gear-------------------- * 1 → 2 costs 9 Salvage and 15 Steel * 2 → 3 costs 11 Salvage and 20 Steel * 3 → 4 costs 15 Salvage and 25 Steel * 4 → 5 costs 18 Salvage and 30 Steel * 5 → 6 costs 23 Salvage and 35 Steel * --------------------Rare Gear-------------------- * 7 → 8 costs 45 Salvage and 40 Steel * 8 → 9 costs 55 Salvage and 50 Steel * 9 → 10 costs 70 Salvage and 60 Steel * 10 → 11 costs 80 Salvage and 70 Steel * 11 → 12 costs 95 Salvage and 80 Steel * --------------------Heroic Gear-------------------- * 13 → 14 costs 110 Salvage and 85 Steel * 14 → 15 costs 130 Salvage and 100 Steel * 15 → 16 costs 155 Salvage and 115 Steel * 16 → 17 costs 180 Salvage and 130 Steel * 17 → 18 costs 210 Salvage and 145 Steel * --------------------Epic Gear-------------------- * 19 → 20 costs 240 Salvage and 155 Steel * 20 → 21 costs 285 Salvage and 175 Steel * 21 → 22 costs 335 Salvage and 195 Steel * 22 → 23 costs 390 Salvage and 215 Steel * 23 → 24 costs 450 Salvage and 235 Steel * --------------------Legendary Gear-------------------- * 25 → 26 costs 450 Salvage and 245 Steel * 26 → 27 costs 495 Salvage and 275 Steel * 27 → 28 costs 545 Salvage and 305 Steel * 28 → 29 costs 595 Salvage and 335 Steel * 29 → 30 costs 645 Salvage and 365 Steel Salvage is obtained by dismantling unwanted gear (more Salvage from higher level gear). Gear Rarities So far, there are 5 known rarities of gear: common, rare, heroic, epic and legendary. The rarity of the gear you obtain is dependent on your Reputation Level with the hero. It appears that as your reputation level increases past 3, it increases the rate at which Heroic gear drops, and decreases the rate at which Rare gear drops. Rarity and stats Common gear has an increase in one of the three stats that are attributed to the piece, with a decrease on one of the other two stats. Rare gear has an even further increase in one stat, and likewise a further decrease in the other stat. It's also possible to get rare and higher gear with a moderate bonus to all 3 stats. Heroic gear, however, has two stats increased, one more so than the other, while the remaining stat is drastically decreased. It is therefore recommended when building a hero that for each piece, you decide which of the three stats is most important, and which is the least important. The most important stat will then be the one that you look for the largest increase in, while the least important stat is the one you look for the largest decrease in. For example, a player building an Orochi may decide that Attack is the most important stat of the Weapon Piece 1 (in Orochi's case, the Blade), and that Debuff Resistance is the least important stat. When equipping common and/or rare gear, the player would then choose to equip the pieces that have Attack increased, with Debuff Resistance decreased more so than Exhaustion Recovery. When equipping heroic gear, the player would equip gear that has the greater increase in Attack, the lesser increase in Exhaustion Recovery, and the decrease in Debuff Resistance. Upon Equipping Epic gear the lowest stat on said gear is now the inverse value of the secondary stat. For example, if you took the Orochi's blade from the previous example, he wants the attack stat to be the greatest so that stat might be something around 30% then Exhaustion Recovery is the secondary so this value might be somewhere around 15% and the third stat, Debuff Resistance, might be somewhere around -15%. Keep in mind that this is an example to show the inverse changes, the actual stats might not show the same level of equivalence because, for one, defense and attack are now split 3 ways and the devs have different values for different stats for balance purposes. Rarity and levels Each rarity has a gear level range of 6 and the game does not allow to upgrade past the maximum level for that rarity: 1-6 for common, 7-12 for rare, etc. Trivia * Epic rarity was added in V1.07. * Legendary rarity was added in v1.11. *All Pre-Season 4 heroes received two new epic weapon visuals and three new legendary weapons visuals along with one new Heroic and one new epic Armor variation visual in v1.15. *Four new Legendary Weapons visuals were introduced for all Heroes in v1.19. Gear Visuals There are many different appearances, or visuals, of gear for each hero. The visuals are completely cosmetic, and do not affect the stats of the armor/weapon piece. However, not all visuals can be found as common gear. Rare gear has new visuals that could not be found as common gear, in addition to all of the visuals that could be found as common gear. Heroic gear has new visuals that could not be found as either common or rare gear, but also has all of the visuals found as rare and common gear. Therefore, unless any new rarity of gear is discovered, all visuals can be found as heroic gear. For example, the Kudo Hilt is a common visual for an Orochi. However, the Kudo Hilt may also be found as rare or heroic gear. The Tamura Hilt is a rare visual, but may also be found as heroic gear. The Ikaruga Hilt is a heroic visual, and so may only be found as heroic gear. A current theory for how many individual visuals there are for a specific hero is that they have 17 different weapon visuals and 9 different armor visuals. There are 3 sets of armor visual for each level (common, rare, heroic) and there are 6 weapon sets that start as common, 4 that start as rare, and 7 that start as heroic. This way, with a gear limit of 60 slots, a player would be able to have every visual of weapon, and the three heroic tier armor sets before reaching the limit. (17 x 3 pieces per set = 51 slots, 3 x 3 pieces per set = 9 slots, 51+9= 60 gear slots) Star Weapons Each hero also has multiple matching sets of star weapon pieces (unofficially called Legendary gear before the announcement of the legendary rarity). They are marked by a white star to the right of their name, and can only be found for heroes starting from reputation level 3. It should be noted that their stats aren't any better than non-star visuals'. There are no star armor sets at this time. Lists of Visuals Warden Visuals *Legendary weapon Conqueror Visuals *Legendary weapon Peacekeeper Visuals *Legendary weapon Lawbringer Visuals *Legendary weapon Raider Visuals *Legendary weapon Warlord Visuals *Legendary Berserker Visuals *Legendary Weapon Valkyrie Visuals *Legendary Weapon Kensei Visuals *Legendary weapon Shugoki Visuals *Legendary weapon Orochi Visuals *Legendary weapon Nobushi Visuals *Legendary weapon Category:Warden Gear